Thirsty
by bahamallama ding-dongs rulz
Summary: Fang is changing, and its more than just mutant bird-kid hormones. Without knowing it, he is putting the whole flocks life in danger. Lets just say it gives the name Fang a whole new meaning...
1. We're in Texas!

Thirsty

**Thirsty**

**You are reading Fangs blog. Welcome!**

**You are visitor: **The thingy got stuffed again.

Yo guys,

We're off on an adventure again. Fun, eh? This time we're off to Texas, where anything and everything is legal! Maybe we'll buy Angel a gun while we're there. And maybe Iggy will get to meet a stripper. (If we can get Max away for long enough) But now to get down to the point.

Lately I've been getting really thirsty. And not just the 'We're in Texas' thirsty. I mean, all the time. And you'd think if you were dehydrated, you'd want cold water. I want mine _warm_.

Maybe I'm coming down with some sort of weird mutant bird-kid only disease.

Does anyone know what's going on? If so, get back to me soon.

I've got a little time before I have to go so I'll answer a few posts.

BadAtPuppyDogEyes: **A/N That's me!!**

I love you Fang!! But Max is awesome too, and you know, you two sorta dig each other. And don't try to deny it! What are your children's names gonna be? Name one after me!

Hey, do you read the Artemis Fowl books? You remind me of a more mature, darker, cooler, hotter version of Artemis.

- From B.A.P.D.E

Yo,

Ummm… Not enough time to think of having children and I hope we don't see any little feet around any time soon. And besides, what happens in Texas, stays in Texas.

By the way, who's Artemis Fowl?

Fang

Bahamallama Ding- Dongs Rule: **A/N** **That's the other me!**

What type of bird is that 2?? Are you guys like, eagles? Or hawks? But then why are Angel's wings white?

-Bahamallama Ding-Dongs Rule (cuz they do!)

Hi B D-D'z R,

That is a really good question… We never had time to ask the School. Next time we see Jeb, I'll ask.

- Fang

Fully sick Shuffla:

Wassup, bro! U guys totally rox the world! I wish I cood gro wingz n come with youse 2 Texas, n wee cood baiiz gunz nd B Fully! Sick! Shufflaz! 2gether.

Keep it real bro.

- Shuffla bro

Hey Shuffla bro,

I can't shuffle, Iggy can though. He's teaching Gazzy. And, unless you wanna take a trip to the School and get wingz, I suggest you stick to normal school.

- 'Keepin' It Real' Fang

That's all I've got time for today. My watch now.

Fly on. Fang.


	2. Things that go bump in the night

Hi guys

**Hi guys! Thank you for all of the reviews! They're all lovely. OK I know the chappiez are short but we (that's right, I did say we) will be posting often. Short chapters make the story just that much easier to read.**

**I did say we earlier. That's because I'm writing the fic with a friend whose pen name is BadAtPuppyDogEyes. That's y in the 1****st**** chappie it said, that's me! When the name popped up.**

**Also, if you can't b bothered reviewing, I DON'T CARE!! All I want is a simple 'good' or 'bad' from **_**all**_** of you, OK? If you want to write more then you are welcome to do so.**

**Now, ENJOY!! **

**Max POV**

I could always tell one there was something wrong with one of my flock. It gave me shivers while I slept and made my heart beat just that tiny bit faster. This was one of those times.

My eyes opened on the branch I sat on. Did you really think I'd have the luxury of lying down while I sleep?

Iggy was on watch. To be precise, he was on listening. To any normal person, it would've looked like he were asleep, but Iggy wouldn't do that. He knew he had responsibility when he was on watch. He was just keeping his eyes moist. After all, it's not like he needed them much.

When I slowly shifted on the branch I was on, his head tilted up a bit and he turned his head in my direction.

"Max?"

"Yeah, it's me Ig. It's my watch now, take a break OK?"

"Sure thing."

I grinned a little at his immediate sleep. Then again, long days tire all of us out.

I did a quick scan of where we were sleeping. Nudge and Angel were huddled up together. Without Total for once. Because he was living it up snuggling next to Akila on the opposite branch. I smirked.

Gazzy and Iggy were on separate branches, but on the same tree. Iggy was getting taller and taller. He was almost as tall as Fang.

And finally Fang. He had his own tree, it was next to mine. We were all together in a tight circle, so we had each other's backs in case some flyboys jumped us.

But that wasn't my concern right now. Remember that feeling of something weird I was talking about? It's Fang.

You guys probably might not know, but you could guess. Fang was like a rock when he slept. He didn't move at all, just sat there and closed his eyes. Right now, he was tossing and turning like someone just stuck him in a claustrophobic dog cage.

His head suddenly jerked very violently toward the tree, his neck pointing to the sky. The veins in his neck were outlined and he was…licking his lips? It looked as if he were badly in need of a drink. His breathing was strained and he was taking massive gulps of air through his mouth. What the hell was going on here?

"Hey Fang?"

He still didn't wake up. Now this was getting beyond weird, Fang wasn't a deep sleeper.

"Fang?!" I whispered harshly.

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he fell out of the tree. This led to 4 very distressed bird-kids.

**In case you haven't noticed, there is a really shiny button that says 'review' down there. Click it. You know u want to. **


	3. Losing consciousness

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**BadAtPuppyDogEyes: WE OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Bahamallama Ding-Dongs Rule: NO WE DON'T YOU FOOL!!**

**Confused BAPDE: We…don't?**

**Bahamallama Ding-Dongs Rule: No, we don't.**

**BAPDE: aaaawwwww******

**Totally-random-cat-luva: yay im writing something!! I'm so happy!! I'm new!!**

**Fangs POV**

Me, tree, ground, Max, blood, thirsty, need, blood, warm, neck, Max, blood.

I could barely get my thoughts in order. But, blood? Where did that come from? Was I bleeding? Was one of the flock in trouble?

I opened my eyes to find Max and the flock flying down to me. Somehow, I'd fallen off the tree. Not something I'd usually do. What was wrong with me?

"Fang! Oh my god, why did you fall out of the tree. Did you like, lose your balance or something? Because, you know, we were probably programmed to have more balance so we could like perch on trees or something so it's actually really weird that you fell and…"

Gazzy, Angel and Iggy all simultaneously stuck their hands out to cover Nudge's mouth.

"Guys, give him a little space will you?" The kids backed away at Max's instruction. She walked over to me and knelt down.

"What _was_ that?" She asked just as Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel flew back up to their branches.

"No idea." I tried to sit up, groaned and lay back down.

"Fang, if there's something wrong with you, you need to tell us. Remember when the Erasers attacked and you..." She cut herself off. You could see she was trying not to sound overly concerned. She failed.

"Max, I'm fine."

"No you're not Fang. You just fell out of a tree. The last time you did that was, well, never." By the time she finished she was shouting. She calmed herself down before speaking again.

"And besides, if you were fine, you'd at least be able to sit up!"

She had a point there. I didn't feel like I was going to be able to sit up in a while. Like I was going to admit that to her.

"Like I said, I'm fine. I just need a rest. Wake me up when it's my watch." She began to speak but I cut her off.

"I'm fine."

She looked like she was going to say something more, but didn't. She just looked at me disbelievingly and left.

Once I was sure she couldn't see me, I gave in to the overwhelming dizziness and passed out.

**BDD'sR: There is an awesome little purple button down there that says 'go'. **

**If you know what's good for you, you'll press it.**

**BAPDE: Don't threaten our readers! And you seriously need to get your eyes checked, the button is undoubtedly violet.**

**BDD'sR: Ugh**

**TRCL: BDD'SR DON'T THREATEN PEOPLE OR I'LL GET YOU AND IT'LL LOOK LIKE A BLOODY ACCIDENT!! No don't worry, I'm so happy and flamboyanty. **


	4. A bad dream?

HELLO

**HELLO! OK, so, I am really sorry that it took so long but I was sick and I saved the work on a computer that I don't have access to very often. I am so sorry! The holidays are comin up so we can write heaps then.**

**CIAO!**

**P.S. As much as I would love to own MR, I don't.**

**Max POV**

All I could do was stare at him. He was _not_ OK and he knew it. But if he was going to just lay there in agony I was going to let him do that, for now. I left, knowing that I wasn't going to get anything out of him tonight.

When I landed, there were four pairs of expectant eyes on me. 6 if you include Akila and Total. No one spoke, not even Nudge.

"He had a bad dream, that's all, nothing to worry about." I tried for a reassuring smile but I don't think it helped. After a moment of silence, they all turned, and went back to their branches. All but one.

"What's really up Max?" Iggy asked as soon as the others were out of hearing range. "I know Fang's not alright, I've lived with him for as long as you have and I know that he has _never_ fallen out of a tree."

I struggled for words. I was the leader, I was supposed to be able to tell him what was wrong, but I couldn't. So I lied.

"We've all been stressed out lately, it's just gotten to him." Something about the look he gave me told me that he knew I was lying, but he turned and left anyway, murmuring something to himself.

It was still my watch. I looked around the park we had chosen for the night. After I was satisfied that there was nothing wrong I relaxed a little. In all the excitement anyone could have snuck up from behind and taken us.

I rested my head against the tree. There were so many uncollected thoughts in my head. What _was_ wrong with Fang? And why did he fall out of the tree? What would I do if it was something serious? Could I go back to Mom again? Would she be annoyed? Could we just ignore it, like we did with my brain attacks?

_You're not doing a very good job of keeping the flock safe._

Hello voice. It's been a while, how are you?

_Do a count of the flock _

Always down to the point eh?

_Do it._

Ok, Ok, look, there's one, two, three, four, five, six, sev-

A chill colder than ice ran down my spine. Where's Fang? The only thought I had through all of the adrenalin was, _Itex._ It couldn't be could it?

I jumped off the branch I was on and pushed down as hard as could with my wings. The others were up in seconds, hearing me jump off the branch.

"Fang's missing and we have to spread out to find him. Gazzy, you lead Iggy and search to the right. Angel, you go to the left, Nudge, stay at the tree and search around it. Total and Akila, search the ground, GO!"

I turned to fly north, and went as fast as I could without the ground turning to a blur below my feet. Occupied with looking for Fang, I missed the tree that came up in front of me. I hit it at 100mph. It hurt, but I'd had worse. As I was getting up I heard someone scream my name.

"MAX!" It was Angels' voice, and it sounded like she was crying. I flew as quickly as I could towards her voice, this time making sure I didn't crash into anything.

"Max, he's not waking up" She said in between sobs.

"Shh, don't worry, it'll be ok." I scooped her into a hug. "IGGY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

He was over in a second, thanks to Gazzy, and was already checking Fang out.

"He's cold, really cold." Iggy's sensitive hand felt around Fangs' face. "His heart rate is too fast, like he's excited, or scared. And he's sweating; A bad dream?"

"No, I don't think that's it."

At that moment, Fang groaned and his eyelids slid open.

"Yo" He looked at our faces and a confused look covered his. "What did I miss?"

**PEOPLE! REVIEW!**


	5. Losing it

Bahamallama ding-dongs: Hello

**Bahamallama ding-dongs: Hello! We have finally written the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. They are all great! Although, constructive criticism is needed. We know this chappie's a bit short, the next is longer.**

**Fang: What are you putting me through? You don't even own us.**

**BadAtPuppyDogEyes: Do you have to crush our spirit Fang?**

**Fang: Yes.**

**Bahamallama ding-dongs rulz: Yeah, you're right, cause we don't look nuffin like J.P (thank god)**

**Fang POV**

"Yo" I saw the look of complete horror on their faces and realised I was on the floor. "What did I miss?"

"Dude, well for one, you passed out," Iggy said matter-of-factly.

That would explain why I was on the floor. And then vague memories came into my head, the intense thirst…

From in front of me, an ear-splitting scream erupted from Angel. In her eyes I saw confusion and fear. She looked at me as if I carried some fatal disease, which, by the looks of it, I did.

She turned to run, but Max stopped her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Max was probably the only 14-year-old that could pull off such a motherly voice.

She gasped heavily for a while before she could answer. She looked as though she was going to cry, but she had seen too many things to start now.

"Fang - he's thinking of…" I froze. Everyone looked at me, Iggy turned his head in my direction. As usual, he was eerily accurate.

"What is it Angel?" Gazzy asked, seemingly hesitant.

"He's thinking of, of…" She didn't seem to be able to answer, so she nestled her face into Max.

Max wrapped her arms around Angel and sent me a glare that seemed to say you'd-better-have-a-good-explanation-for-this. Then she looked back down at Angel.

To be honest, I'm not sure I did. What did Angel see in my thoughts?

"Fang? What were you thinking?" Nudge asks hesitantly. She didn't have much to say for once. They all looked at me expectantly but I couldn't answer her.

"I, I don't know."

At that point Gazzy lost it. "What do you mean you don't know? You have to know! You scared the hell out of Angel, and you don't even know what you were thinking?!"

To any one else, it might have looked a bit comical, an 8-year-old standing up to someone over 170 cm tall, but believe me, I'd never seen Gazzy like this.

I was speechless.

"Gazzy – "Max began for me.

"No Max, don't Gazzy me," he replied coldly. Then he stalked off. Silence followed. What else was there to say?

"I'm going after Gazzy," Iggy whispered. He got up and went after the Gasman with long strides. More silence.

"Max, where's Total?" Angel asks.

"I don't know, honey. Let's go look for him." Max cast me one last lingering glance before she let Angel drag her away. Usually I can read Max' emotions like a book, but not this time. It seemed a look of…fearful curiosity? Almost as if she was scared to ask, scared to know.

Nudge looked at me and then just walked off.

I was alone, and that scared me most of all. As I knew just as little as they did about what goes on in my mind.


	6. NutriBars

Fang:

**Fang:Now you've done it! Me, Puking?! (growlz)**

**B.A.P.D.E: (scared) What are you gonna do to us Fang?**

**Fang: Technically I can't do anything, cuz JP owns me.**

**B D-D R: Yes he does**

**Max POV**

It really killed me to do that to Fang, to just leave him there. But right now, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know what was going on. I'd have to face it sometime, but this just didn't seem the right place, or time. Right now, I had to focus on getting Angel calm enough to tell me what happened.

She must have heard me thinking because she let out a small whimper.

"Angel, we need to know what you heard Fang thinking. I know it might be scary, but we need to know to be able to help him."

"He…he wanted to hurt us," she whispered, "He wanted to see us die, and then take our bodies away and…I don't know. But I saw a lot of blood. He was covered in it and he looked like he was enjoying it."

My mouth hung open for a long time before I thought to close it. Fang wouldn't, couldn't, could he? I didn't know.

"Max, I…" It was Fang. He'd followed us. I turned to face him. My thoughts were flying through my head faster than me using super-speed. I came to all kinds of frightening conclusions. In the end, I thought it would just be easier to push him away.

"Have you ever had that feeling where you're not sure you can trust the one person who's always stuck by you? "I asked "You don't know how much it sucks."

He stared at me speechless. Why was I being so harsh on him?

"It's time to go." I turned to leave.

"Go where?" Fang's voice had lost its usual certainty.

I shook my head. "We're going to get help. For you. And try to work out what's wrong with you on the way.

"Nudge!" I scream out.

She emerged from the tree she slept on last night.

"Yeah Max?"

"We're leaving, now. Have you seen Gazzy and Iggy yet?" She shrugged her shoulders in response.

"GAZ, IGGY!"

"Sheesh Max, you don't have to yell." I spun round to find them walking up behind us. Whoa, how'd they sneak up on me? Next thing you know they're going to turn into Fangs. Not that that was a very good thing to happen right now.

"We're leaving, go get your stuff."

I glanced over at Fang. He was more pale than usual. The wind whipped past all of us as we flew in a V-formation. Fang was by my side instead of at the back for once, I needed to keep an eye on him.

"Max, I'm hungry," Nudge interrupted my train of thought. She was always hungry, but then so were the rest of us.

"Fang?" I questioned. No matter what happens he will always be my right hand man. Maybe I was a little too cold towards him. After all, he didn't do anything wrong, and whatever it was, was probably the result of another experiment. Wonderful.

The only sign he showed that he had heard me was a slight nod of his head in my direction. It was enough.

"As soon as you guys find a clearing, land in it. We'll follow close behind." On their way down to the clearing they'd spotted, I flew past Iggy and tapped the back of his hand twice. He nodded and flew down to the clearing. I followed.

"O.K guys, we have 6 energy bars left.1 for each of us."

"_Us! _Does _us _not include me and Akila! We need food too you know. Oh, you want us to take pity on you because you're the mutants and you've been on the run? Well guess what? I've got wings too now and I actually _do _take care of myself, and it's tiring! So…"

I couldn't stand to listen to Total's chatter anymore. I broke off half my bar and tossed it to him. I'd survive, so long as he shut up. Oh yeah, did I mention he's got wings now? It's only inflated his ego and made him ten times more obnoxious than before.

"That half is for you _and _Akila, alright? And don't bother arguing because you know we need to get 3,000 calories a day."

Before Total could get to the half bar I threw him, Fang picked it up, and broke it in half again. He threw 1 of the halves to Total again and the other to me. He then broke a quarter of his bar off and gave it to Akila.

This goes to prove that even when he wants to kill us (technically it was in his dream but still), Fang is still Fang.

He seemed reluctant to eat his Nutri-Bar, and when he did it almost seemed as if he were forcing the food down his throat. The rest of the flock and I had already finished ours by the time he was half-way through.

"Fang, eat," I ordered, "We've got a long fly ahead of us, you need the energy."

"Where are we going?" questioned Fang, obviously trying to distract me.

I walked over to him and took the bar from his hand. He looked relieved for a second, until I stuffed it into his mouth.

_Ask_ _Jeb_

"We have to ask Jeb for help, he is the only one who will know what's going on." I snuck in a concerned look at Fang. He was removing the bar from his mouth after downing a big gulp of it.

"What?!" The rest of the flock asked.

"Max, I thought you hated Jeb! You're always going on about how you don't trust him and how you can't forgive him and how we shouldn't either. And now you're like, best friends or something? Whoa, do hormones really do that to you? I'm scared now…" she trailed off.

First of all, who the hell told Nudge about hormones? And secondly, we're not best friends.

"The voice told me, and it hasn't been wrong so far."

Nudge made an overexaggerrated oh movement with her mouth. I grinned. Being on the run didn't stop her from having a sense of humour.

"O.K guys, you ready to go?"

They all nodded. I took one last look at the clear, green meadow before I got up and made a running take off. Everyone followed except Fang.

"Fang, up and away, NOW!"

He made a weak running start and as soon as his feet left the ground, he puked up the contents of his stomach.


	7. Quenched

Fang POV

**HAI EVERYONE!!**

**OK, I know that authors' notes are annoying and you don't want to read them 'cos you're convinced they're evil and then you don't read em but YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!**

**OK, firstly, I'd like to say thanks to Unknown-Twili, santaclauserules18, sprinter, wolfwithwings15, GrimReaperIAm, 5253 Racer, and the flocks bud, because you guys have been reviewing from the beginning, and never stop. I'd like to also thank ThyDude, because you sent a very informative review, one that actually explains what you think, so thanks. I e-mailed you guys all a medal and complimentary cookies!**

**OK, now that that's out of the way, I'd like to state that, I DID NOT WRITE THIS ON MY OWN!! I'm writing it with a friend of mine whose pen name is BadAtPuppyDogEyes (BAPDE). I wrote 50 of it, she wrote 50 of it. So, if you want to add me as a favourite author, or have added me as a favourite author, add her too. **

**(if you have read twilight read her fic, it's called Maneater)**

**Next: We need ideas! If anyone has one, please send me or BAPDE a PM and tell us. Don't worry, if we use it we will make sure we say it's your idea.**

**Also, what is with the fact that we have 1365 hits, and only 47 reviews!? PEOPLE, WE NEED MORE!! From now on I will mentioning everyone who gives a review and recommending your stories (you have to send me the name of them in the review, max. 2) so REVIEW!! Even just a good or bad will suffice. Click teh button, write good (or bad) and move on! It's simple!**

**One more thing. Do I look like JP to you? I didn't think so. **

**Fang POV**

I was barely off the ground before I lost control of my stomach. A mixture of the Nutri-Bar I just ate and something I couldn't identify made its way out of my mouth before I could do anything to stop it. Before I knew it I was on the ground again, spilling my guts all over myself, and the park floor.

Max came up to me, and started patting my back, waiting till I was done. When the flow of semi-digested food finally ran out, I sat down panting. The most disgusting taste was lingering in my mouth. What a great way to start the day.

"Fang, are you OK?"

I turned to look at Max, and couldn't help but smile a bit. Talk about mood swings. First she's bad-mouthing me and then she's mothering me.

The only warning was my muscles tensing slightly. That was when my instincts took over. I tackled her to the ground, catching her by surprise. I had only one objective, her. **(A/N not in that way you perverts!!)** She struggled, her limbs flailing everywhere. But the mixture of adrenalin and need that was flowing through me gave me the strength to keep her down. I wasn't thinking, just acting, my body taking control.

She punched me in the face, hard. This surprised me some. The little bit of me that was left in my body did not expect her to actually hurt me back. She was my best friend, maybe something more. Seeing the surprise on my face, she used her advantage to get out from under me. She stood, eyeing me with a look I didn't care to interpret.

I paused to try and think things through a little. But it didn't help. I ran up to her, forgetting everything I had learnt about how to fight, and head-butted her square in the stomach. I heard the air leave her lungs, and took the chance to tackle her to the ground again.

As I lay on top of her pinning her arms behind her back, the pulse in her neck caught my eye. It looked, delicious. I bent down over her, and bit her neck, right where her main artery was. Warm thick blood oozed out, which I was quick to drink. Ecstasy ran through my body like an electric bolt, giving me more strength than I knew existed.

The thick warm liquid ran down my throat and a few escaped drops trickled down the side of my mouth, and for the first time in long weeks, my thirst was well and truly quenched. I felt like I could do anything.

A loud scream came from the side of me, and I was instantly myself again. Angel was the one who was screaming. When she stopped, all she said was;

"Just like what he was thinking" And then she ran off crying. I was instantly aware of what I had just done. The shock hit me hard. I stood up, and tears fell down my cheeks.

"What have I done?" I asked myself, horrified. All I could do was run, run away before I hurt anyone else I loved. I turned to leave when I felt something sharp hit my neck, and before I knew it, everything went black.

**Iggy POV**

I heard a sharp, shrill scream from about 100 degrees to the left. I recognized it as Angel's. I'd heard it many times at the School, a place I still have nightmares about.

"Gazzy?" What was going on?

"He, he, he just…" he stuttered.

"What happened Gazzy?"

"Fang, he attacked Max. She's bleeding, a lot." That was not good. Why would Fang attack Max? He was closer to her than any of us were.

"Where's Fang?"

"He's on the floor. I don't think he's awake. Last I saw, there was something shiny flying toward his neck. Max is a metre away, she's not moving."

OK. So that means I'm in charge. "Gazzy, where's Angel?"

"She ran…uh…flew off."

"Crap, is she alone?

"No, Nudge went after her."

"OK, Take me to Max and get the first aid kit. You're going to have to help me."

He led me to Max, and he was right. She was bleeding a lot. My fingers swept over her neck and discovered the warm blood leaking out of a wound that had pierced her skin. It wasn't extremely deep, but Fang must've used a pointy stone or something to dig into her neck. And he got her right in the main artery. "Gaz, put your hands there," I manoeuvred his hands until they were over the wound, "and apply pressure. Did you bring my bag?"

"Right here." He put my hand on the bag and I felt around for the bandages.

"Iggy, I don't think she's breathing." That stopped me in my tracks. I turned to her direction and placed a finger on the patch of skin between the lip and nose. Gazzy was right again. This was gonna need CPR.

"OK, you keep applying the pressure; I'll try to get her breathing again." I tried to sound as in control as possible, but, the truth was, there was a good chance we were going to lose her. I tried not to think of that.

I began by giving her two puffs of air. Then started with the 30 pushes of the chest. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9… _come on Max, we can't lose you_, I thought,_ You're the one keeping us together, a mother, a sister._

2 more breathes, 30 more pushes of the chest, 2 more breathes…

"Why isn't she coming back?"

I didn't answer. I had to count. …23, 24, 25, 26, 27…

"She's not bleeding anymore. Is that good?"

"Oh no." We need to get her heart beating, that blood is like poison now. I kept going, desperate now.

2 more breaths…

Suddenly, she gasped for breath. I felt a little bit of colour came back to her face. I knew she could do it!

But it wasn't over yet.

"She's bleeding again!" Gazzy almost screamed. Anyone could hear the panic in his voice.

"DAMN IT! Keep the pressure on!" I yelled angrily.

"OK," He practically sobbed. I waved a hand through the air until I found his shoulder. I gave it a firm squeeze.

"You can do this."

I felt him nod.

"OK"

I had to elevate her head. I sat her up, careful not to make anything worse. The bleeding had slowed, but I was afraid that she had already lost too much blood. She might need a transfusion. I felt her face. It was two shades paler than the usual light peach colour it was. We needed help. But where from?

I heard a rustling from the trees.

Gazzy gasped. I thought I heard him say 'Jeb', but that could have been the wind.


	8. diphylla ecaudata

Max POV

**Disclaimer: Do I look like JP to you?**

**Max POV**

I heard voices coming from above me. I wanted to open my eyes but I felt too dizzy. What happened? The voices became a little clearer and I heard Iggy's. I forced my eyes open.

The first thing I saw was Jeb.

I jumped, if it's possible to jump while you're flat on your back.

"Max, it's ok." He said in a soothing voice, reminding me of the other voice in my head. _The _ Voice. I was surprised it hadn't warned me about this.

"Right, next thing you're gonna tell me I'm not a mutant bird-kid freak," I said in a harsh and sarcastic voice.

I felt weirdly lightheaded. And then I saw Iggy.

"Iggy, what happened here? And where are the flock?" I demanded.

He looked uncomfortable before answering. "I sent the younger kids off to play in the trees. They didn't have to hear this. Well, um, what do you remember?"

"I remember Fang puking," Iggy winced, "and then I went down to help him. But he, well he…" I paused for a second. It was probably a dream I had while I was passed out. Because what I remembered was _not_ a possibility.

"And…?" Jeb encouraged. I looked at him spitefully.

"And I don't remember anything else. So, what's wrong? And what's _he_ doing here?" I asked Iggy.

Again, he looked uncomfortable. He reached up to run a hand through his hair before he went on. "Uh, you see, after you went down to help him, Fang attacked you."

I froze. I wasn't dreaming then.

"And he, he bit your neck." I guess I didn't dream that bit either. And I can guess by now that I didn't imagine him drinking my blood.

I don't know how long I was like that, propped up on my elbows and not talking or even moving. I stared blankly into space, until the most obvious question finally entered my head.

"Where is he now?"

"He's over there," Jeb answered, and pointed to a still body a little less than a metre away from me. Immediately, anger flared up.

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled.

"Max, he attacked you. I had to protect everyone else, so I shot at him with a tranquiliser dart." Even if I'd trusted Jeb less than I did now, I wouldn't have been able to miss the regret in his tone and the sad look on his face.

My emotions were torn. Jeb had tranquilised my best friend! Who had attacked me… What was I supposed to think? I was angry, but at who? When I put the events in order, Jeb did do the responsible thing. Even if it meant knocking out Fang. That still doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to him. I gave him an icy stare.

"This is my fault," he sighed, "I should have told you before things got out of hand."

Now this ticked me off. If there was 3 things I hated, it was Itex, Jeb, and not being told something. "What didn't you tell us?"

"Max, Fang isn't like the rest of you."

"How so?" This was getting to be pretty suspicious.

"It's a long story, so please don't interrupt me until I finish."

I nodded. Even though I despised this man, it's been bugging all of us to find out what's wrong with Fang.

"OK, well, the planning for the creation of you came first Max. You were just designed to be a super-human. You also had to be a woman so that you could reproduce. " I shuddered at the thought. Good luck with that happening anytime soon. "You were going to be designed to outlast civilisation. When you were successful, we soon got to work on others like you; made for different purposes.

"Iggy and Fang were planned at approximately the same time, though due to complications in Iggy's details, he came after Fang." He was talking about us as if we weren't right in front of him. Like the School all over again. "Iggy was basically going to be you, except male and more advanced. We tried to give him night-vision at an early age, but decided it was too risky. So we tried later on, and failed. This is his biggest downfall, his loss of sight." Iggy's face looked unnaturally stiff whilst Jeb was explaining this. "Though, you will have noticed that Iggy can hear and feel better than the rest of you," he paused to chuckle, "and cook better than the rest of you too.

"Now, Fang. Fang was designed to be a killer." I went rigid. Fang, my best friend, the person who always had my back, the person I had shared 3 kisses with, a killer? "So, unlike the rest of you. He isn't 2 avian and 98 human. He's 98 human, 1 avian and 1 chiropteran, more specifically _diphylla ecaudata._" He sighed, to show he was done.

I stared at him like he was insane.

He took a deep breath and went on. "Fang's DNA was fused with that of the hairy-legged vampire bat."

Oh my god. This was what the sickos at the School had done to him? It would explain the biting, and drinking my blood…

"But why now? Why did he decide to go all 'vampire bat' on us now?"

"We believe that adolescenceset it off"

Just then, Fang began to wake up.


	9. Stay away!

Iggy POV

**Hi! So sorry it took so long to update. I had it on my computer but just kept forgetting to put it up!**

**School has started again and they are just piling on the homework already. You'd think they'd wait for more than 4 days to give you an assignment! Especially one that is crucial to your end grades…**

**Anywho, please enjoy AND review. The less reviews the longer it takes for us to update ok?**

**Disclaimer: I have a question, is JP still in school? I didn't think so. Am I in school? Yes. **

**Iggy POV**

Fang shifted almost a metre away from us. Max moved to his side unsteadily but carefully.

"Max, be careful. He's not stable," Jeb warned.

"Shut up."

From the silence that followed, I assumed she was giving him a death glare with a side order of homicide.

"Fang, are you OK?" I could tell she was trying her best not to sound worried for us, but she was failing miserably.

I heard him groan softly before he answered. "Yeah."

"Fang, remember last time you said you were OK and you, well…" She stopped, she didn't have to finish. We all knew what she was talking about.

"Fang, do you remember anything about what happened?" Jeb.

"Well, I was puking and then…" He stopped. I heard his breath hitch. I heard him scramble to his feet… and then fall down again.

"Get away from me" He whispered. Then he spoke more loudly. "Stay away!"

"Fang," Max said firmly, "we're not leaving you, especially now when you need us most."

"But I attacked you! How can you still trust me?! I drank your blood!" I heard him try to stand up again, and this time he succeeded.

At that last comment I flinched.

"We're a flock Fang," she kept her voice controlled, "A family. No one gets left behind."

Fang scoffed. "Spare me the fluff. I almost killed you Max, how are you supposed to trust me, or let me near the kids?" I heard his feet sliding, as if he was sinking to his feet and then I'm sure I heard him drop his head into his hands. I wasn't sure if I heard a sob or not, it might have been my imagination.

I couldn't hear Max doing anything other than breathing. She'd never seen Fang cry, none of us had. Then again, none of us had seen him hurt Max before either.

Max gasped just then. "Fang?" she said in a worried voice.

"Is he crying?"

"Yeah Ig. He is," she walked over to him, probably to hug him.

"I need to be alone," He got up, took a running start and flew off.

"I should go after him," Max told me.

"No, you are in no position to go flying."

"But Iggy, he was crying!"

I shook my head and stayed silent. Fang would come back, I know he would. Until then, I let the smell of the woods and the whistling of wind comfort me.

**Fang POV**

"I need to be alone." I stood up, took a running start, and flew off. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to be on my own, I needed to figure this out.

I found a sturdy looking tree and landed in it. So I sucked Max's blood, and drank it? What the hell was that even supposed to mean? Are the others going to end up like me too? And if not, why me?!

I punched the tree in anger. And a pine cone fell out of it and hit me on the head. "Ugh!" I grunted in frustration. I smashed the pine cone against a lone branch and went on to punch and kick the tree more, pretending it was me.

"How. Could. You. Do. That. To. Max?! Beautiful. Strong. Max!" The tree fell over. I gave up and went to sit down at the base of another tree.

What was wrong with me? Max?! Of all people? She's the one person I would never hurt.

Was this the School? New anger flared in me.

I turned around and punched the tree. This time, it wasn't me. It was Jeb, it was Anne, it was the Director. It was every single sicko the School had ever hired and used to do countless experiments on us. That tree, though it was bigger, was on the verge of breaking too.

There were a million words coming to mind, none of them actually coming or going in an order, they were just there. And if I thought the words were too much to handle, the emotions were a whirlwind.

I felt the blood drip on my knuckles, but I couldn't feel any pain. I kept punching the tree, trying to extinguish my anger.

I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Fang?" I immediately recognised the voice as Max' I turned around slowly, trying to give myself more time to regain composure, at least a little.

She gasped again when she saw the tree I had knocked down and then again when she saw my knuckles.

"Fang, did, did you do this?" She gestured to the tree and my hands.

"Umm, yeah" I looked down. I just couldn't take the look on her face anymore.

I heard walking, and then a rustling and I thought she had walked away, left me for good. No such luck. She grabbed my hands and started to wrap them up in a bandage. Once she was done she looked up at me.

"You will _never_ do this, again, do you here me? I don't care what happens, you will never repeat this" She looked into my eyes with an intensity I had never seen before, even when we were taken by the school. I couldn't say a word.

"Do you hear me?" She asked again.

I only nodded

"Good" And with that word, it seemed as though Max lost all of the colour in her face. She looked tired, weak, and then I remembered what she had been through earlier that day.

"Max, you shouldn't be flying…"

"I'm fine…" was all she said before falling into my chest.

**Review or get eaten.**


	10. A little bit of fax

HI

**HI!! So, here's the next chapter…**

**Fang POV**

I saw her pulse, it was calling out to me. I tried to resist my urge, but lost the battle. The warm blood was once again dripping down my throat, but this time, there was no one there to stop me.

I drank until there was nothing left to drink. I had killed her, I killed Max.

I couldn't live with myself any longer. I picked up the nearest rock, and smashed it into my head.

**Gazzy POV**

We landed at the sight of Fang and Max. Max was completely white and Fang had blood spilling from his head.

"Iggy?"

"They don't have any pulse"

We each found a cliff, and jumped off it. We couldn't live without them.

**The End. Hope you enjoyed reading our fic.**

**Just joking! We wouldn't end it on that! OK, so here is the real thing:**

**Max POV**

I woke up in Fangs arms. Apparently he trusted himself enough to carry me back. A stray piece of hair flapped in front of my face and stubbornly got caught in my mouth. Fang gave me a sweet smile and gently bushed the hair out of my face. A comfortable silence followed.

I decided to take a look around. We were sailing through perfect blue skies, and before us lay a lush green forest. It would've been quite romantic, if I thought that way. But, you know, being on the run, fighting mad scientists, witnessing your half-brother die, it changes the way you think.

"Damn, I've been fainting a lot lately." He looked down at me again.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty."

Did Fang really say that to me? "Uh, thanks?" He chuckled, the sound was music to my ears. Wait, what?

"So, how long have I been out?"

"You don't want to know."

"Tell me," I gave him the evilest glare I could under the circumstances.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "You've been out for about 13 hours." Oh my god.

"Then why the _hell_ aren't you looking after the flock?!"

He smiled smugly. "I thought you'd need a bit of peace and quiet when you woke up."

"So, why am I still in your arms?" I realised just then how close our faces were.

"Uh, well…" Wow, Fang was actually stuttering, "Uh, I thought you might be cold?"

"I'm not cold. So why are you still carrying me?"

He didn't answer. He didn't need to. He just looked deep into my eyes, and for once, I saw all the emotion in there. And I realised, it would've been reflected in my eyes. Daringly, I leaned forward…

He jerked back. "I, I can't." He looked away.

"W-Why?" I asked sounding confused. He had kissed me twice, but it's when I try to kiss _him_ he runs.

"Max," he looked uncomfortable before going on, "I can smell your blood. And I'm thirsty."

"Oh," of course. I realised that it must be hard for him to be holding me this close, so I wriggled out of his arms and flew on my own.

He looked at me sadly. It was the face of defeat.

"You're scared of me aren't you?"

I turned on him in a sudden flash of complete disbelief. "What?! No, of course I'm not scared of you Fang! You mean more to me than anyone else ever could. Even if you somehow managed to bring the world crashing down, I still wouldn't be scared of you."

His eyes widened slightly. That meant he was _really _shocked. "Really?" he asked, his voice wavering. I nodded.

He blinked at me in surprise. Then, he tucked his wings in and started hurtling towards the ground.

"FANG!" I called after him. What was he doing? Committing suicide? I just told him exactly how I felt, and he goes off to kill himself. I had no choice, I dropped down after him.

"Fang, what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him. He didn't stop rocketing towards the ground, his wings still tucked in. But he shot me a sidewards smile and, as he was about to hit the ground, he swiftly turned his body upward in a flurry of dark feathers and landed gracefully.

I, however, was not so lucky and ended up crashing into him.

We lay sprawled on the ground, trying to untangle ourselves, but it wasn't working. We both stopped trying for a moment, and looked at each other. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

He looked at me confused for a moment.

"Fang, do you remember when we were 12, and Jeb had just taught us how to fight? We were sparring off against each other on that hill. You dodged one of my attacks, but you were off balance and fell, dragging me with you." I smiled at the memory. "We tumbled down the hill together, and ended up _exactly _like this at the bottom." Even before I'd finished my sentence he started to laugh with me.

When we'd both finished, we just stared at each other and enjoyed the moment. Reluctantly, I untangled myself.

"So, why is that you just decided you dive towards the ground again?"

"Because I thought it would be better to be on the ground when I did this" He leaned in. Was he actually going to kiss me? My heart sped to a hundred miles per hour.

But he didn't. He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

The hug was as good as any kiss could ever be, our bodies were pressed against each other, and his arms engulfed me like a blanket. He pressed his cheek to mine, so close I could feel his smile on my skin. Me? I was a bit dumbstruck, and just stood there to enjoy the moment.

Someone please grab a camera, I never want to forget this. Just then, the flock burst into the clearing, cheering by the sound of it.

Well, I guess my wish came true. I had a feeling they'd never _ever _let me live this down.

**There's some Fax for you guys, we haven't been putting much in. I you don't like it, deal with it. We couldn't resist.**

**OK, umm, if you want more, send a review that says more at the end, if you don't, send no more.**

**By the way, if you completely want to kill us for that fake chapter, go ahead. We absolutely **_**love **_**being evil. D **


	11. Dr M

Fang POV

**I am SOOOOO sorry! Blame BadAtPuppyDogEyes, it was her chapter to write! BTW, it was damaged beyond repair when I tried to read it, so, don't blame me! laughs (I hate lol…)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Fang POV**

Iggy wolf-whistled. I wondered why, it was just a hug! Not that I didn't want to kiss Max…I just…I didn't want to risk it.

Nudge was just looking at us, an enthusiastic smile on her lips. She was about to talk (a lot) but Iggy put his hand on her mouth. He was getting better at timing.

"Nudge, let's let the 2 _lovebirds…_" he took his hand off her mouth.

"Oooooh!!" Nudge cooed is if they'd planned it.

"…to their business." Iggy winked one blind eye at us before turning away with Nudge, who was still smiling.

I shook my head, but I couldn't keep the smile off my lips.

Gazzy stood still the whole time. Eventually, he raised an eyebrow. Then he just smiled understandingly and followed Iggy and Nudge, as carefree as I'd ever seen him.

Total sighed dramatically. "Ah, young love." He looked across at Akila and nodded toward the direction of the rest of the flock. They trotted away, looking just as happy as we were. So, that was everyone. Except…

Angel was looking a little tentatively at us both. I could see Max and Angel having a mind conversation, probably about me, I thought glumly. Then, in one _huge _moment of confidence, I strode up to Angel, held her up in my arms and hugged her. I was glad to feel her small hands wrapped around my neck, hugging me back. Then Max joined us. I only heard the cheering for a second before we were swamped by hugs from the rest of the flock too.

Ok, I'm not one of those teenagers with 'BFFS' or one of those people who say like as every second word or keep saying "Oh my god! This is the happiest day of my life!" But I swear it was. The flock around me, laughing, safe, and Max still pressed against me in the big group hug. A day I'd actually dreamed of, maybe minus the flock, but I'm not picky. Right here and now, nothing and no-one at all could be happier.

And then Jeb showed up.

I think I actually heard Max growl as we parted grudgingly. If I hated Jeb, Max was ready to kill him every time we saw him.

"What now Jeb?!" she almost yelled at him. There was dead silence in the clearing. All eyes were on Jeb, most of them absolutely filled to the brim with loathe.

"Max," Jeb said in a reassuring voice, "I know you and Fang…_like_ each other." She stiffened but held her ground. This was _so _much better than having her run away. Again. "But there are things we must attend to."

"Like what?" I asked. I sent him a death glare that would've been fair competition against Max's one.

"Let's not forget Fang, there are some dietary issues to sort out."

"Actually, I think we're happy to forget all about it and just move on," My voice sounded dangerously calm, even to me. I almost admired Jeb's ability to stand it out. Almost being the key word right there. But he flinched, I couldn't blame him.

Max gently, and a bit reluctantly, squirmed out of my hands. "No Fang," she took a deep breath through clenched teeth and said the next sentence with a face full of frustration, "He's right."

My eyes widened. "What? No Max, I can control it now. You don't have to worry about me."

"Fang, if," she paused, "_blood _is the only thing that you're going to want to drink; we need to sort something out. And don't give me all that cr… don't tell me you can handle it. You're going to starve."

I couldn't speak. Mostly because Max was right. I was so thirsty…

Jeb cleared his throat. Bad move, we all stared at him again.

"Well," he started, "as I've said before, Fang's DNA was fused with that of the hairy-legged vampire bat."

Even in this situation, I could hear several giggles around me. Even Max was biting her lip to hide a smile. I just had to be part _hairy-legged _vampire bat, didn't I? Jeb ignored us and continued, as always the scientist. "This particular species only drinks the blood of birds, which is why I believe he attacked you, Max. The bird in your blood was appetising to him." She didn't flinch, or shiver, or anything. Why though? I actually _drank_ her blood. I attacked her and drank her blood. Shouldn't she hate me?

"So, you're saying that as long as Fang catches and eats a pigeon every so often, he'll be fine?" Max said it as if she were stating Oprah had only needed to cut down on junk food to lose weight.

"Well, it's not as simple as that. There's always that possibility he'll attack one of you again. We should probably –"

Max cut him off. "No, it's not a possibility. Fang's better than that."

"Aah, but is that bat in him better than that?"

I remembered the way I'd tackled Max, climbed on top of her and sucked at the vein in her neck. And how it felt so good…NO!! This was Max. It should NOT feel good to drink her blood. But it did.

Jeb was right. We did have a problem.

"What do we have to do Jeb?"

The whole flock turned to me in surprise. They'd never known me to give up so easily. I could see it in their horrified eyes that they weren't sure what to think of me anymore.

"Relax. I'm not agreeing to anything. But when I – when I…well, I didn't have control over myself. Hell, I _wasn't_ myself. I don't want to hurt any of you, got that? So," and I said this a bit reluctantly, "Let's hear Jeb out.

Jeb gave me a friendly smile. I didn't return it.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea if we took Fang back to It –" before he even finished his sentence, Jeb took one of Max's infamous roundhouse kicks to his left arm.

"ARGH!!" he cried and clutched his arm, falling to his knees. Max's breathing didn't even falter.

"Jeb, you just proved to me you are _double _the traitor you were when you first left us. There is no way - do you hear me? – NO way I am letting Fang into the hands of Itex. None, now get out of here!" she threw her arm towards the direction of the thickest part of the forest. She mumbled something under her breath, only I was close enough to hear. "I hope wolves tear you to shreds."

Jeb looked pained. "Max, I only want what's best for you and your flock." He said _your_ flock. It was obvious Max was the favourite here. "Just let me help!"

The Gasman couldn't resist. "How about _no_you crazy Dutch bastard!" he said in a Dr. Evil voice. **(A/N: This is one of me and my friends' favourite quotes)**

We all cracked up. "Gazzy, language," Max managed to get out in between laughing.

Jeb didn't laugh. He stood stony-faced. "Max," he said in a voice that didn't sound like him. It wasn't male or female, young nor old. It was just, a voice. The Voice. Max gasped. "This is no time for fun and games, Maximum. Your flock is in danger." Max looked doubtful for a second.

I stepped around and in front of her. "Jeb, I'll bet Max gave you an arm fracture. Would you like some broken ribs to go with that?" I glared at him.

Max stepped up behind me. So did Iggy, sliding into a fighting position. Angel stayed in the middle, crossing her arms and looking more dangerous than any six-year-old should. Gazzy and Nudge took up the rear. The strategic position we'd been practising now filled the clearing. I prepared my muscles for fighting. I flexed them, and then let my natural fighting ability take over. The skills _this_ man had taught me. Talk about the student over-passing the teacher.

Then, Iggy cocked his head towards the bushes. "Ig, what is it?" Max asked. Just then, Dr. Martinez stepped out of the bushes.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Max questioned, her voice full of concern. Dr. M just smiled. It wasn't a motherly smile, it was sly and triumphant.

I heard Angel gasp. I spun around to find her face twisted in horror. "MAX! Run!" she yelled.

As soon as she finished, there were darts flying at us. They flew from the trees and lodged themselves in the dirt, barely missing us.

"Guys, split! U & A if you can!" The flock sprinted into the wood in all different directions. Not me. I ran with Max. I had gone through way too much with her to leave her alone now.

"Fang! We'll have more of a chance if we split up! Run!" she hissed urgently at me, her eyes wide and wild.

"No," I said firmly. She nodded in understanding. Max knew I wouldn't leave. I felt too guilty to let anything happen to her ever since…the incident.

We crashed through trees, twigs scratching our ankles, bugs staining our shirts. The wind howled past us, whistling a toneless tune. Our legs found a beat we both ran at and we sped through earth and shrubs as if we'd done nothing else our whole lives.

But wasn't that our life story? Fighting and running? Danger and worry? It was all we'd ever done. Even ole yee-haw Texas can't change that.

A dart shot past us and missed by half an inch.

"Faster," I whispered. We couldn't afford to lose breath shouting. There was no need to say anything though. We both upped our pace by almost double, our last reserves of energy pushing us along. I felt a sharp pang of pain hit my shoulder.

Just another stick, please. It's _just_ another stick. But I was slowing down already. My limbs turned to mush and my vision blurred.

"Fang?" Max called. She was crouched down beside me, her dirty blonde hair lying gently on my face. Must. Protect. Max.

"Go," I mumbled.

"Fang, you're the one who came with me. I'm not gonna leave you now. You should know that." Her voice was hard with determination.

She couldn't stay. She was practically ordering me to let her get killed.

"Who…save…the flock?" I forced through lazy lips. Max couldn't get captured. No.

She hesitated for a moment, considering her options. We didn't _have _a moment though. I pushed her away with as much force as I could manage, which was very little thanks to the dart.

Then, Max's voice was in my ear. "I'll be back for you. I promise." I let my eyes drop. Max was going to be alright. The sedative in the dart took over my system, taking me down into unconsciousness. Just before it did, I thought I felt something soft brush against my lips. It was too warm to be a leaf, too solid to be a bug. Though, I might have just imagined it.

The footsteps closed in as I fell unconscious.

**Review! you know you want to…**


	12. who save the flock?

Max POV

**Hi everybody! OK, I am SOOOO sorry this took so long. The chapter was simple enough to write but I just couldn't get the words out. Sorry. Also, BadAtPuppyDogEyes wants me to tell you all that it's my fault and she had nothing to do with the lateness.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to go over this again?**

**REVIEW! And I'll give you a virtual cookie! Plz?**

**Max POV**

I stared him in the eyes, not believing what I was hearing. He was telling me to just leave him there? No chance. I couldn't. He was my right-hand man, my best friend, the person I _lov…_

"Who… save… the flock?" he rasped.

_The flock! _The thought hit me like brick, and I was torn. I can't just leave them, but I can't leave Fang to be caught! But then, they'd have to rescue us and they might get caught too, but Fang! If I leave, we could get save him from…

He tried pushing me away, which didn't really do much good. He was helpless. "I'll be back for you. I promise."

His eyes closed, so I leaned down, and brushed my lips against his. He stirred, a tiny movement, and then fell silent. I felt a single tear run down my face, but I quickly wiped it up. I'd survived tougher things without cracking, I'd make it through this.

The foot steps were getting closer, so I reluctantly pulled myself up and ran, hoping that they would take me instead.

"He's _gone_?" Iggy's disbelieving voice echoed around the cave. Angel was in the corner, silent tears streaking her dirt encrusted face. Gazzy looked uncomfortably up at me and Iggy before shifting his gaze to the floor. Nudge was silent, it had been happening more and more lately.

'Yeah Ig, he's gone,' and it's my fault.

'So, what now?'

All eyes went to me, and of course, me being the brilliant leader I am, I didn't have a plan. Basically, I was thinking something along the lines of find where they were keeping him, break in, break out with Fang, and live happily ever after.

Ok, maybe not that last bit, I _highly _doubted that last bit.

It was usually Fang who saved me whenever I was lost for words, but he wasn't here, so this time, it was Ig.

'We save him.'

**Fang POV**

I woke up to find myself in; you guessed it, a cage. I was lying flopped down with my head between my legs. My head spun, but I forced my senses onto full alert. Looking around, I scanned the room I was being held in. It was bare, except for a long bench with a stink that stung my nostrils. The place was made purely of concrete, probably about 4 inches thick.

I found a bowl of bird seed on the floor next to my head. I chuckled miserably. Those whitecoats would never learn would they? Although, the bowl did remind me of the thirst that was so intense in my throat, a thirst that needed quenching…

I shook my head violently. No, I would not give in to it, not again. I attempted to observe my surroundings closer, but found that it was a futile effort, the thirst was too strong. So, giving up, I leaned my head against the thick metal bars of my cage and closed my eyes.

_Hello Fang. _

My head snapped up. I did a 360 of the room (as best as I could in a freaking cage!). There was no-one there. But I could swear there was a voice outside that sounded freakishly like Dr. Martinez's, though it sounded…crueler.

_Fang, it's me. I've been here all along. Watching you. _

"Who's there?" I demanded, trying not to sound like a little kid. My body immediately readied itself for a fight.

_Fang, you know me. _

The voice in my head was neither young nor old. Neither male nor female. It couldn't be…

_Remember my cookies?_

That was when my brain exploded. I let out a scream I had no energy to keep in. Hundreds of pictures flashed past, each one passing too quickly to make anything out of. Memories flooded my mind, the memories I had tried to suppress for so long, memories of the school, of Jeb, of attacking Max **(A/N: and the cookies!) **… I clutched my head, trying to hold it together, it felt like it would fall apart if I didn't. Still, the pictures flashed past, and I felt consciousness slowly starting to ebb away. I took almost everything I had to stay awake, although I wanted so much to give in.

Somehow, despite the pain, I felt the presence of someone else in the room. Using all of my will power and strength, I opened my eyes. The pain that had filled my head left just as quickly as it had come as I saw who stood in front of my cage.

Dr. Martinez stood before me in a white coat with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. She was holding something that made part of me feel excited, disgusted, and made shivers run down my spine at the same time. She held in front of me an 'experiment', blood dripping down its deformed face.

**So, what do you think? If you can't be bothered signing in to review, then just do an anonymous review! I allow them!**

**Also, I REALLY need to know how I did on this one, I'm applying for a new school and I wanna use this, (cause I need to give them a story that I've written to apply) and I need to know if this is good enough. Your help is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
